When There Was Me and You
by EllaEnchantedwithFred
Summary: a collection of One shots. Contains all canon ships and non canon. Quite fluffy!
1. Authors Note

Authors Note

Alrighty

this is the High School Musical version of a story I'm writing for Harry Potter. I felt like writing a bit of lovey fluff so here it is.

I'm wirting one shots of the HSM characters and how they get together.

yeah its a horrid way of explaining it but there you go.

I love when people contribute ideas and such so if you have a ship you want to see but I havent written it just pm or leave me a review and tell me who who want a story about.

as of now the chapters to come will be

Gabriella and Troy

Sharpay and Zeke

Kelsi and Jason

Chad and Taylor

I'm doing the same thing for my Hannah Montana one so leave me ideas for that one as well!


	2. Gabriellas Surprise

Alrighty! This is chapter on of When There Was Me and You. I'm gonna update this story as often as I can because the chapters will just be short one fics. I'm hoping to get up at least 2 more chapters on this story before I leave for camp next weekend. I'll be gone for a week but hopefully camp will give me some ideas for a new story!

remember to review and let me know if you want to have a story to your fave ship!

A little history for this chapter, its based on after theyve graduated from College and its the summer after. Brave through this chapter its kinda rushed and a little confusing. I'm sorry but I really wanted to get the first chapter up.

Gabriella lay under the covers on her bed reading a book when her phone rang. She picked it up and saw Taylors picture staring up at her.

"Hello?" Gabriella said as she marked her page in her book and set it down on the nighttable next to Troys picture.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Taylor screamed as she heard Gabriellas voice. " Have you heard????"

"Have I heard what and stop screaming!" Gabriella said as she moved the phone to her other left ear and rubbed her right one.

"Troy Bolton got drafted into the NBA!" Taylor said and Gabriella knew she was trying not to scream. After Gabriella had moved to East High and her and Troy shook things up Taylor had taken to basketball (and Chad) even though she always said she would never do either! " Troy got drafted? Wow. I mean that I'm surprised!" Gabby sighed and looked at her picture of Troy on the nightstand.

"Yeah i know! Isnt it exciting! Chad got drafted too!" Taylor let out an ear piercing scream just as Gabriella moved the phone arm length away from her ear. As she did she heard a little CLACK on her window. As Taylor finished screaming and Gabriella placed the phone back against her ear she heard the clack again. She climbed out of her bed and stepped onto the floor. She made her way over to the window and saw Troy with his hands full of pebbles. Gabriella smiled gently and turned her attention back to the phone.

"...and he said that we could move in together when he gets a place!" Taylor babbled on.

"Um Tay? I have to go Troy is outside my window with pebbles." Gabriella said as Taylor sighed.

" Oh how romantic! Alright but call me back and tell me what he says!!!" Taylor said as she hung up the phone. Gabriella laughed and opened up her window. Troy stopped throwing the pebbles and smiled as Gabriella motioned for him to climb up.

"Troy congratulations." Gabriella said as Troy scrambled up over the railing.

"Gabby this is my dream come true!" Troy said as he moved over to Gabriella, picked her up and kissed her. Gabriella smiled and pushed away from him.

"When do you leave?" She asked him with a small forced smile on her face.

"We leave in 2 months." He said and a big grin spread across his face. Gabriella sighed and stared at her shoe.

"Oh Troy thats wonder.-" Gabriella stopped mid sentence and looked up at Troy. "Wait a minute did you just say us? As in me and you? Oh Troy I couldnt..."

Troy placed a finger over Gabriellas mouth and smiled. "Look Gabby, we're abobut to leave and go our seperate ways. And to be honest the only thing left that could make me as happy as getting drafted would be if you came with me. I know were fresh out of college, but I would be honored," Troy said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. "if you would be my wife." he finished as he opened the box. Inside was a small yellow diamond sitting on black velvet. Gabriella gasped and spoke quietly.

"Oh Troy." She said as she placed her hands over her mouth.

Troy smiled and looked into her eys. "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

"Oh Troy of course. Id love too!" Gabriella said as Troy stood up and pulled her into a kiss. He then picked her up and swung her around and set her back down. "Gabby I love you so much." Troy said as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Gabriella sighed happily as she walked over to the railing pulling Troy along with her. They stood there staring at the stars as Troy slipped his arm around Gabriellas waist.


	3. Kelsi's Wish

Thank ya'll for the reviews! This one is for Froggy104. alrighty. my last story was set out of college but in this one they are still in High School.

Kelsi was shy. Everyone knew that. She let people walk all over he because she didnt like confrontation. She was scared of Sharpay Evans. Or she used to be.

That was before Gabriella Montez moved to East High. Gabriella showed Kelsi she didnt have to be shy. After Troy and Gabriella had been cast in the leads for the musical school was a little more bearable. Kelsi sat at the piano in the theatre. She was trying to finish up a new song for the summer musical. She was failing miserably. After the Wildcats won the championship, Kelsi had developed a crush. On Jason Cross. He was all she could think about.

"Kelsi focus." She said to herself as she ran her fingers over the piano keys. She stared at the paper in front of her and jotted down a few notes. Kelsi stood up and stretched as she felt someones hands wrap around her eyes.

"Guess who." a deep voice said as Kelsi placed her hands over his.

"Um um I have no idea!" Kelsi said as she moved the hands from over her eyes. As she did the guy behind her spun her around and Kelsi gasped. "Jason!"

"Hi Kelsi." Jason said as a small blush krept up his cheeks. He smiled as he saw kelsi laugh and let out a big smile.

"What are you doing here? I thought basketball practice was this period?" Kelsi said jumbling her words together.

"It is but I had more important things to do. Like tell the girl I like that I like her." Jason said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh well then best of luck." Kelsi said as it dawned on her what he had spoken. "wait a minute..."

"Kelsi your refreshing. I know that sounds weird but your different. Your not like other girls here. I like you a lot." Jason said as he grabbed Kelsi's hand. "Kelsi Neilson would you go out with me?"

"Jason, I'd love to! You dont know how long I've been hoping you'd say that!" Kelsi said as she hugged Jason. Jason placed his hand under her chin and pulled her face upwards. As he did her kissed her slow and tender. Kelsi's knees nearly melted out from underneath her when she heard a awwwwww. She pulled back from Jason and turned around. Their standing on the stage behind them was Gabriella, Troy, Taylor and Chad.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Jason asked as Kelsi blushed.

"Long enough man! Long enough! Boy You got game!" Chad said as Taylor and Gabriella ran up to Kelsi and hugged her. Troy and Chad walked over to Jason and high fived him.

Kelsi let out a slow grin and glanced at Jason.

"Well I guess dreams do come true." Kelsi said under her breath as everyone around her talked away.

Sorry this one is short but I wanted to go ahead and get it up. Thats why it seems kinda rushed!

But remember Review! and check out my other stories while your at it!


End file.
